Leaving Song
by Little Rini
Summary: Heero telled Relena he doesn't love her like she loves him. What will it take for one soilder to change in this world? rx1..there are 2 parts to ti R&R please


A/N: First of a 2 part sonfic thingie...it's gonna suck...but what does it matter?  
  
Notes: /This is lyrics/  
  
A.C. 198  
  
Relena staired straight at Heero as he stood infront of her. Years she wished for him to come back to her and now here he was. "I love you." she said aloud. Those words she had dreamed of telling him. Heero's eyes grew wide with shock as he took in the words she said.  
  
/Walked away, heard them say/  
  
"I love you" the words rang in his ears. A part of him yelled out that he needed to run. These words meant nothing but being forever attached to her. Another said they ment someone cared about him. How could that be though? He was cold and heartless. No one cared about him. So he decided them and there to seal their fate. "I.." never would their paths cross again, "don't", this was sure to ruin their ties. This was what he wanted right? "feel..." what was he doing?! Relen's eyes began to water. "the..." The last word... this was it. Not going to chicken out are we? No. "...same."  
  
/poisoned hearts will never change,  
  
walk away again./  
  
Relena registered each word, each sylabul. There had to be a mistake right? She wanted to tell him this because she was sure he felt the same. Hilde said it was for sure he did. Duo said so himself as well! Where they all wrong?! Was this to soon for Heero? She looked at him, his hands at his sides, straight was his left had but his right was a fist and shaking. Was he hidding something? The tears, oh those again. They fell down her cheeks quickly like a water fall of a quick passed river. This was it.  
  
/Turned away in disgrace,  
  
felt the chill upon my face,  
  
cooling from within./  
  
She held her head up high and began to walk away. Though inside it was in shame. She had thrown herself at him and was crushed with just 5 words. Relena stood in her room now just looking out the window. Some how she felt herself falling apart inside. The irony was the sky was so very bright and the birds where chirping, but what for? Today the queen of peace died inside.  
  
/Hard to notice, gleaming from the sky  
  
when youre staring at the cracks./  
  
Heero stood at the area where he had destoryed his realation with Relena Peacecraft. His vision began to blur as he looked at the spot where Relena was. 4 hours. 4 hours ago he ruined it all. What was this drasted feeling he was reciving from within? Guilt. For breaking her heart maybe? Heero shrugged and began to walk away from the area damaged by his words. His head hanged low like always, no eye contact with others, if you don't look at them they wont bother you. The world around him seemed to be a blur image, like something from the corner of his eye.  
  
  
  
/Hard to notice what is passing by,  
  
with eyes lowered./  
  
Heero sat in his Hotel room, just stareing at the screen of his laptop. He looked at the door as a loud bang erupted from the door. He jumped up with his gun in hand he opened the door with cautoin. Duo's braid was seen as the door was open and he was lowering his gun, a bad move on his part. Soon he was knocked on the ground and Duo began yelling at him. "DON'T YOU EVER CHANGE?! What was I thinking?! DO YOU NOT LOVE THAT GIRL?!" "No." a very simple a truthfuly answer Heero felt. "Once a soilder. ALWAYS a soilder. You'll never change." Duo sat down on the bed's edge as he watched Heero pull himself off of the floor. Heero didn't seem to upset with being pushed down. Duo was after all just in a fit of anger, that was forgivable.  
  
/Walked away, heard them say  
  
poisoned hearts will never change  
  
walk away again./  
  
"Man, you don't know how bad you hurt her. Hilde still with her trying to find something to make her smile a little. How could you do that?! What did you do?!" Duo seemed to be calming slightly down. Heero brushed off his jean pants and looked at Duo. "She proclaimed that she loved me and I told her that I did not feel the same. There was no reason to lie to her. There was no gain in that choice." Duo looked at Heero is disbelief. "I thought you felt something for her?" "If you mean saving her all those times? I believe that following your emotions is a healthy way to live so I just always followed my emotions when it came to what to do with Relena." "Well did you follow your emotions today when you crushed her heart?"  
  
./All the cracks, they lead  
  
right to me, and  
  
all the cracks will crawl  
  
right through me, /  
  
Heero took a seat in one of the wicker chairs in the room and thought for a moment. Was he? Was he following his emotion when he had said that?  
  
/all the cracks they lead   
  
right to me, and  
  
all the cracks will crawl  
  
right through me  
  
and i fell apart./  
  
"Yes I was following my emotions." Heero caved in and answered Duo. Though he wasn't so sure himself if that was the truth. Anything to get Duo off of his back though. Duo stood up and looked at Heero. "You'll never change." as Duo said this he left the room.  
  
/As, I, walked away, heard them say  
  
poisoned hearts will never change  
  
walk away again./  
  
Heero lost himself in thought as he contemplated today. Another day lost. Heero looked around. Maybe it was time to get a semi stable life? Heero grabbed the phone and made a quick call to Preveneters Headquarters. He would start by getting a job, then an apartment of some sort. Just a stable place of living.  
  
/Turned away, in disgrace  
  
felt a chill upon my face  
  
cooling from within./  
  
As Heero moved what little he had into the apartment he felt a chill within him. "You'll never change." Duo's words lingered in his mind. What was there to change of him? It's not that Heero was happy with who he was. Heero didn't really have any feeling about..well anything. Things were as they were. Changes were not something Heero could handle. So maybe it was best he didn't change, maybe it was not needed even though Duo seemed to see otherwise.  
  
Heero shrugged it off. Life was going to continue like it always had. Yet Heero knew some how that there was a lie there. He till felt unsettled with Relena's statement of love. That was just how it was going to be. What else could he do?  
  
To Be continued...  
  
A/N:...yeah hopped you liked it.....R&R 


End file.
